Body Harvest
Body Harvest is a mission in San Andreas performed for The Truth. The mission is given out of the motel in Angel Pine. The Mission Pre-Mission cutscene The pre-mission cutscene begins with CJ entering the motel in Angel Pine, after having been called by The Truth. Upon entering, CJ sees Tenpenny using a bong, telling CJ to visit with The Truth to visit a farm and steal a Combine Harvester, then delivering it to The Truth's farm down the gorge. Walkthrough CJ will begin outside the motel in Angel Pine. Find a vehicle and drive towards the indicated zone. Once there, the residents of the farm will attack CJ with shotguns and shovels, pursuing him on Tractors and with pick-up trucks. On approaching the harvester in the field at the back, a voice is heard shouting that he is trying to steal "Betsy". Upon stealing the harvester, it can be easily used to kill anyone in your way, as simply running over someone with the large blades at the front will mulch them, producing a stream of body parts and blood from the pipe at the back. From the exit of the farm, it is just a short drive to The Truth's farm, where you must park the Harvester in the barn to succeed. There is no reward for this mission, however it unlocks the remaining missions in the Catalina strand and the Country Rifle is now purchasable from the Ammu-Nations. Script CJ goes into a Motel. Tenpenny is sat on a chair, stoned and still doing drugs. CJ: (hasn't seen Tenpenny yet) Hello? Hello, somebody in there? Tenpenny: In here. CJ: Check this shit out. What do we have here? Tenpenny: Yo', Carl! What up, kid? CJ: Hey, what's happening? Oh, is this undercover training? Oh no, you must be off duty. Tenpenny: Yeah, yeah, whatever, hush up man. Mr. Truth here is going to be supplying you with some of the finest... weed, and you are going to deliver it for us. CJ: Hey, man, you losing it, you hallucinating and shit. Tenpenny: Whuh? Oh - Yo', Truth, come here, man. The Truth enters. The Truth: Welcome friend. CJ: Whassup? Tenpenny: Carl here is going to be paying you your money. CJ: What you talking about? Tenpenny: Now, Carl, I got a real do gooder fucking with me, and I want you to take this evil green poison, and drop it on him. It's going to ruin that asshole's career. CJ: Oh bullshit. The Truth: Dudes, you want mushrooms? Ludes? How about some DMT? Tenpenny: No, not for me, man. I gotta jet. Oh, shit... I'm fucked up. Yo', Carl, pay the man. Tenpenny exits. The Truth: Whoa man! I never thought I'd see that. A fed out-smoking me. What are you, dude? FBI? DEA? ' CJ': No, I'm more like a private investigator. The Truth: Friend, you give off a positive energy. How about some Vietnamese opium? CJ: Nah, I don't get down with that. The Truth: But how do I know I can trust you then? CJ: What, I'm working for you now? The Truth: I'm a man of peace but some squares across that ridge are not respecting my peace. I mean survivalist maniacs. Right wingers. Fascists! They have a harvester and I need one. Get it, and then you can pay me. Amaste, Carl. CJ: The fuck that mean? Later, freak. Trivia *The name of the mission is likely a reference to the Nintendo 64 game Body Harvest, produced by Rockstar North when they were DMA Design. It is arguably Rockstar's first free-roaming 3D adventure, setting the precedent for GTA III to follow. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas